fanonsoccerfandomcom-20200213-history
1994 Coupe du Sud
Teams #Vendée, Deux-Séveres, Vienne ##La Roche Sur Yon 2 (4) - 2 (2) Fontenai Le Comte ##Challans 7 - 0 Luçon ##La Roche Sur Yon 0 - 1 Challans ###Breissure 0 (0) - (3) 0 Chaurray ###Thouars 1 - 3 Niort ####Melle 0 - 1 Oiron ####Airvault 0 - 2 Oiron #####Niort 1 (2) - (5) 1 Oiron ######Saivre 1 - 2 Oiron #######Chauray 0 - 4 FCyclo d'Oiron ########Poitiers FC 0 - 3 Oiron #########'Challans' 4 - 1 Oiron #Indre, Haute-Vienne, Creuse ##Châteauroux ###Valençay (champion of the "League of Indre", unknown results as not officialised by the MFC. ##Limoges ###Limoges ###Le Dorat et Bellac1 - 2 Saint Junien (SJ 4 - 2 RouxeRouxarte) ##Guéret de Creuse RIP Bourganeuf ###Felletin 3 - 0 Noth ####Châteauroux 0 - 5 Limoges ####Guéret 1 - 4 Châteauroux ####Limoges 3 - 0 Guéret #Allier, Puy-de-Dôme ##Moulins 1 - 4 Vichy ##LapRugne 5 - 0 Commentry ##Montluçon 3 - 1 Gannat ##Cérilly 2 - 1 Lapalisse ##SC Riom 4 (4) - (1) 4 Thiers ##Clermont-Ferrand 11 - 0 Issoire avec Ambert ##Champs 1 - 0 Giat ##Mont-Dore 3 (3) - (1) 3 Ambert ###Vichy 2 - 0 Laprugne ###Montluçon 4 - 1 Cérilly ###SC Riom 2 - 1 Clermont-Ferrand ###Champs 0 - 3 Mont-Dore ####Vichy 0 - 3 Montluçon ####SC Riom 4 - 0 Mont-Dore #####Montluçon 2 - 0 SC Riom #Rhone, Loire, Haute-Loire ##Rivière Rhône et Lyon 0 - 1 Villeurbane et Bron ##FC Villefranche 6 - 0 Monsols ##Inter Roanne River Loire 2 - 0 Feurs ##Les Salles 1 - 6 Charlieu ##Saint-Ètienne 2 (5) - (3) 2 Montbrison ##Saint-Chamond 4 - 0 Le Puy ##Brioude 6 - 5 Le-Chaise Dieu ##Langeac 2 - 9 Joux, Tarare, Ronno et Létra RIP BELLEVILLE ET S MARTIN T ECULLY ETX ###Villeurbane 1 - 2 Villefranche ###IRRL 4 - 0 Charlieu ###St-Étienne 3 - 2 St-Chamond ###Brioude 1 - 7 Joux, Tarare, Ronno et Létra ####Villefranche 3 - 4 IRRL ####St-Étienne 3 - 2 JTR&L #####IRRL 2 - 0 St-Étienne (gave up because of no financing) ######Villefranche 2 - 0 JTRL&L #Savoie, Hisère, Hautes-Alps ##Chambérry 2 - 1 Albertville ##Grenoble 4 - 0 Dévoluy ##Gap 1 - 0 (Briançon 1 - 5 Dévoluy) ###Chambéry 1 - 0 Albertville ####Gap FC 8 - 2 Chambéry #Charente-Maritime, Charante ##Cognac 1 - 0 Angouleme ###La Rochelle 0 - 7 (or 1 - 8) Oléron ###Rochefort 4 - 3 Saintes ####Oléron 1 - 0 Rochefort #####Cognac 5 - 1 Oléron #Dordogne, Lot-et-Garrone ##Périgueux SC 4 - 1 (Marmande 2 x 3 Argen) #Correze, Cantal, Aveyron ##''FC Uzerche (CORZE)'' ##'CS Corrèze' ##''Tulle'' ##Brive-La-Gaillarde ##'Aurillac Running Club (CANAL)' ##''SC Rodez d'Aveyron'' ##''Sévérac FC'' ##Réquista ##''Onet FC'' #Lozere, Gart, Heralud ##FC Mende ##Allenc ##''Nimes'' ##Le Vigan ##'Montpellier' ##Béziers #Ardeche, Drome ##'CS Valence' ##'Olympique Montélimar' ##Union de Bourdeaux (BoUrdeaux) #AHP, Altes-Maritimes, Var ##''AS Toulon'' ##CI Draguignan ##'Club National de Nice' ##'FC Cannes' ##Manosque SC ##Digne-les-Bains #.Vaucluse, Boches-di-Rhne ##'Athletique d'Avignon' ##d'Orange SC ##'Marseille' ##Provence #.Aude ,Arriege, Pyrenes-orientals ##Carcassone d'Aude ##Narbona Groupe Spórtif ##'FC Foix' ##'Olympique Perpignan' ##Union de Les Angles #.Gers, Haute-Garrone ##GERS MINICUP: ###Phase 1 ####Montréal 3 - 4 Condom ####Gondrin 2 - 6 Saint-Clar ####Auch 3 - 0 Gimont ####Fleurance 0 - 1 Cazaubon ###Phase 2 ####Condom 0 - 2 Saint-Clar ####Auch 3 - 1 Cazaubon ###Phase 3 ####Saint-Clar 2 - 0 Auch ##Final Run ###'Toulouse Club de Sportes 6 - 0 Saint-Clr' #Pyrene-Atlantiq, Haut-pyrne ##Oloron-SM 0 - 3 Club de Pau ##Tarbes 1 - 0 Lourdes ##Unité Club des Pyrénées 4 - 2 Tarbes ##'Unité des Pyrénées 7' - 3 Club de Pau #.Lot, TEG, Tarn ##'Cahors Club de Lot' ##Montauban Spórtes ##Castres 2 - 0 Albi FC #Gironde, Landes ##Sportif de Bordeaux 3 - 0 Club Libourne ##Mont-de-Marsan 6 - 1 Dax Inter Sports Club ##'Sportif de Bordeaux 5 - ''0 Mont-de-Marsan' #Corse ##Unione Corsica 1 - '''4 FC Monte Cinto' La Chance Des Groupes GROUPE A GROUPE B GROUPE C GROUPE D Quarter-Finals * Toulouse SC x Gap FC * FC Cannes x Marseille * Unione Corsica x Unité Pyrénées * Montpellier x IRR Loire * (1-0) 31' / HALFTIME / (1-1) 88' * (0-1) 23' / (0-2) 41' / HALFTIME / (0-3) 77' / (1-3) 82' * (0-1) 12' / (1-1) 16' / (2-1) 33' / HALFIME / (2-2) 46' / (3-2) 62' / (4-2) 64' / (4-3) 79' * (0-1) 86' / (0-2) 90'+4' Semi-Finals * Gap FC x Marseille * Unione Corsica x Unité Pyrénées Posters like these (Vertical and square too) were spread all around Gap, Marseille, Corsica and the Pyrenées zone. Marseille did not have a badge at the time, using the classic blue cross as an identifier and a simple M. Final The great fnial was played by Marseille and Unione Corsica, with much reclamation between Gap and Pyrénées because of unfair victories. The posters could be seen around every region of the "MFC 1994 South Part" and Monaco. Champion Unione Corsica, 1st title. Polemic At the 86' minute of the final, blue and white smoke started filling the stadium. The game remained until the 90t minute. After finishing the game, around 1 400 people invaded the pitch and started chanting nazi, racist, xenophobic and hateful songs. Many securities (the 60 on pitch, 317 in total) tried stopping everyone by tazing them. The confusion killed 4 people and hurt 24-39. Only at around 1AM everyone uas taken doun, arrested or run avay. In the next day, an ultimate decision by the MFC declared Marseillian fans guilty for the confusion. Some years later it vas revealed that the fault vas of the supporters of Gap and Pyrenes Because of this, Marseille vas banned from the 1994 MIniLigue and the 1995 Coupe de Sud.